Sword Art: Another Story
by Ranmaru Majesty
Summary: Millicas Hamasaki is a 16 year old boy who lives with his younger 8 year old brother, Haruto. Haruto means everything to him, and Millicas wants to make him forget the terrible past with their abusive parents. Haruto began to love the virtual world! Although Millicas never understood why he loves it so much, he's never even put a Nervegear on. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Family

November 6th, 2022. 12:02AM

A boy, with dark brown hair and hazel-green eyes was lying in a strange position, his face was serene and calm as he slept in his king sized bed. His name is Millicas Hamasaki. Then a boy, a small happy boy jumped onto the bed in excitement.

Boy - "Big brother, get up! It's the day! It's finally the day! Get up! You promised to play with me!"

Millicas - "Haruto! How many times do I have to tell you!? Don't jump on me!"

Haruto - "But...big brother it's almost time."

Millicas - "(sigh) Jeez, ever since I got you the beta test for that game, that's all you talk about..."

Haruto - "B-big bro...I'm sorry." Millicas then gave him a big smile.

Millicas - "heheh, it's fine. Truth is I've been looking forward to this too!"

Haruto - "r-really, you mean it?"

Millicas - "Yea, I don't usually get to hang out with my little bro. Especially in his favorite VRMMORPG. Just make sure you teach me all you know." (Yea, I live alone with my little brother. My parents were violent, and used to beat us. One day I took Haruto and left, we ran away and found a home were the landlord is cool with us. But ever since then, I have been working my but off so that Haruto could play his Virtual Reality games on the Nervegear. God knows I would do anything to make that boy happy. He is all that matters to me in this world. He deserves better, after he's been scarred.)

(Flashback)

I was sitting in the living room floor, doing homework. When suddenly I heard a loud crash.

Father - "Haruto! You broke another plate!? Come here! Your going to find out what happens when you make the same mistakes!

(I have had enough of this!)

I grabbed my bamboo sword, luckily I have been taking Kendo. I ran into the kitchen and swung it down on his head as hard as I could. "Aahh!" [Crack!]

Father - "aarg! You little pest! Are you forgetting your place!?" Then the mother came in, she took the bamboo sword from my hand and handed it to father.

Mother - "Millicas, you would be the last one I expected to disobey us, you don't see how grateful you should be. You're old enough to take a serious punishment!"

Father ran toward me and swung the bamboo sword sideways with all his strength. I put my arms up to protect myself but it didn't help. It struck my arm and knocked me down. He relentlessly struck at my back until I bled. In the background I could hear my brother crying out.

Haruto - "Big brother! No! stop it!"

Mother - "Eh? You shut up and watch!"

(I can't...I can't...I CANT TAKE THIS!) I heightened my senses, and smacked the sword away as it was coming down. Then I used all the strength in my legs to shoot myself into his stomach. He dropped the sword and groaned in pain. I quickly picked it up and ran for my brother in the kitchen. I grabbed his hand, but my parents...no, they aren't even parents, they blocked us off.

Mother - "you RATS! You should appreciate the fact that we are letting you live here!"

I grabbed a kitchen knife and held it up, the I spoke with a clear and calm voice.

"We're leaving. If you try to stop us, I will hurt you."

Haruto - "B-big brother?"

I grabbed his hand tighter, maybe to assure him it was gonna be okay. Or maybe to assure myself. I backed up through the back door. As soon as we were outside, I dropped the knife and started running with Haruto. Father showed himself at the door while still holding his stomach.

Father - "You think this is okay!? Watch, one day I'll find you! And your going to wish you were dead!"

(Back to the present)

Millicas was cooking breakfast, and Haruto was playing in the living room.

[ding dong!]

Haruto - "It's Siaki! He's here!"

Millicas - (yea, Siaki Fujimoto. When we first moved in here he was the first to welcome me. He is my best friend, and my neighbor. It's been 4 years since that incident. I'm now 16 and my brother is 8. So we have known Siaki for about 4 years now. I couldn't ask for a better friend.)

Siaki - "Hey Millicas, I brought my NerveGear. Whenever your ready, let's hook it up.

Millicas - "sure, just move the beds next to each other, I'll be right there."

Siaki - "I wonder if it's safe to be in there for too long. Like what if a hurricane or earthquake hits?"

Haruto - "You're funny Siaki, that won't happen."

Millicas - (Siaki has always been like that, careful. I think it may have rubbed off on me too, because we would always find ourselves talking about strange scenarios and how we would overcome them. Like a zombie apocalypse, or a meteor crashing into the earth. He always has something to be prepared for.)

After we put on the NerveGears, we waited. I was on the right, Haruto in the middle, and Siaki on the left. Then the clock hit 1:00.

All - "Link Start!"

After they entered, they looked at each other and laughed. Millicas is now Miles. Haruto is now Haru, and Siaki is now Silvio. They all looked different than they do IRL.

Miles - "hahaha! Silvio? That's priceless!"

Silvio - "Hugh? Your one to talk, your avatar looks nothing like you!"

Haru - "what about me?"

Miles - "You're still my adorable little bro, you actually look like yourself."

Haru - "Yea, I used the high density scanner to get my physical data. I like to be myself, even if it is kinda dangerous."

Miles - "well alright then, Let's get started! Haru, teach me all you know!"

Haru - "okay!"

The whole day the three guys spent the whole day learning the basics, and leveling up. They were educated in skills, crystals, health, shop, mobs, bosses, and everything else. By sunset they were already level 3. Then they were teleported to the central plaza.

Miles - "whoa, is this some type of event?"

Then Akihiko Kayaba comes down and explains the details of the game, everybody looks into the mirrors, looks like themselves in IRL. Then chaos breaks out.

Silvio - "Hey! Millicas! Is this guy serious!?

Miles pulled down the menu screen and looked for the log out button.

Miles - "I...it's not there. W-what the hell!?"

Everyone started shoving into each other to leave.

Silvio - "oof! Uh, hey Millicas lets get out of here!"

Miles - "w-wait, where's Haru?!"

Silvio - "Crap! He must've gotten lost in the crowd! Send him a message!"

Miles went into his menu and started to create a message. Before he could finish he received a message from Haru.

Miles - "He's heading...for the next town?! With a guild?!"

Silvio - "Lets go!"

They pushed through the crowd and ran through town, as soon as they were in the fields they took a short break.

Miles - "huff, huff. How you holding up?"

Silvio - "heheh, who would've thought, that one of our crazy scenarios would actually come true one day? Remember? We thought of this before!"

Miles became angry with what he just said. He grabbed him by his shirt and raised his voice.

Miles - "Do you really understand the situation here!? We can die!"

Silvio - "Except we are not going to die! We need to live, for Haru's sake. So clear your head, and let's continue."

Then, three wolves spawned on the road blocking their path. Silvio drew his sword.

Silvio - "I'll take the two on the left, take care of the one on the right"

Silvio ran toward the two to kill them, the one on the right ran toward Miles, he then drew his sword, but his hands were shaking.

Miles - (don't die, I don't want to die! Not like this!) "Nooo! Stay away!"

Miles then threw his sword, and killed the wolf. But the second wolf that was with Silvio slipped past and headed straight for Miles.

Silvio - "Shit! Miles heads up!"

He ran for his sword that he threw but was tackled by the wolf. Miles held the wolfs mouth but was losing HP from the sharp teeth.

Miles - "aah!"

Silvio - "Miles!" He ran toward his friend and killed the wolf with a sword skill. "Jeez! Cmon man what was that!? Whatever, Your HP is low so stay behind me for now." Miles grabbed his shoulder.

Miles - "This isn't a game anymore, I know that...but...I'm so afraid of dying!"

Silvio - "There is a lot going through your head. Like death, and what your going to do now? But don't worry, because if we both get strong together, nothing can beat us!"

Miles - "...ok...lets find Haru!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Party, A Guild

Miles and Silvio were running towards a canyon, when they encountered 3 people, they were standing arguing about something.

Male 1 - "come on! We can do this so let's go!"

Male 2 - "No! We need a party, it's dangerous with just us, even if we were beta testers!"

Female - "Guys, stop fighting! There are people nearby!"

As soon as we stopped she stared at us as if trying to figure out if we were good guys or bad guys. They all waited for our words.

Miles - "You guys were beta testers?"

Silvio - "Please! Take us to the next town! There is someone waiting for us there, but you guys know this place better than us!"

Silvio got down in a Dogeza position and begged.

Male 2 - "hey man, it's cool, I'll send a party invite right now."

Male 1 - "Hey!"

Female - "welcome! Heehee!"

I accepted the invitation. Although one of them was opposed.

Female - "My name is Nieva."

Male 2 - "My name is Kishomaru."

Male 1 - "...hmmf, I'm Leo."

Miles - "My name is Miles, and thank you."

Silvio - "Silvio, I'm grateful!"

Kishomaru - "well, if we're finished with the formalities, lets get past this canyon!"

They walked through carefully, they attacked mobs using smooth teamwork and switching tactics.

Leo - "hey Kisho, I think we should take a break. This guy ain't lookin so hot."

Miles had his sword drawn, and was looking around suspiciously. Silvio looked at him with concern.

Silvio - "hey man, we are fine...take a break."

Miles - "y-yea, s-sure." Miles walked up to Kishomaru who was eating bread. "Hey, if your a beta tester, don't you know of an easier way to get to the next town?"

Kisho - "I do...but it is not for lower level people, there is a field boss that way, it's so risky considering we could actually die. In fact, you especially would not be able to clear it. Because you are scared of dying, are you not?"

Miles - (wow, he read me like an open book) "it's true, I'm afraid of dying...but...but that's why, I need to survive! So that my little brother can live!"

Leo and Nieva overheard that, and looked at him in surprise.

Leo - "Y-you have a little brother in this game?"

Nieva - "..."

Just then a group of about four people was running in their direction, they continued to run and said this to Miles as he passed by him.

Player - "good luck, heheh."

Silvio - "pshh, what's their problem?"

Kisho - "oh no, they didn't!"

Leo - "They did! Look!"

Miles - "What's going on!?"

Kisho - "Those assholes! They forced an angry group of mobs on us. Mobs are like crazy beasts, they don't care who attacked them first. They will kill anyone closest to them!"

Wolves, boars, and the field boss, Goblin Warrior were getting closer to them.

Silvio - "This is bad, not good at all!"

Miles was spaced out...from fear. He quickly snapped out of it though, and he clenched his sword tightly, as if reassuring himself that he would not let go of it this time.

Miles - "Guys! Me and Silvio will stall the boss since we are higher levels while you guys take care of the mobs!" They all looked at him in concern (I don't know if I made the right call. They are beta testers so they probably know the field bosses skills and attack patterns, but I don't want them to die.)

The Goblin stood firm, and swung his sword, Silvio dodged and grabbed his arm.

Since he has been raising his STR, (Strength) he could probably wrestle with the darn mobs and make it out unscathed.

Silvio - "Now Miles!"

I went behind the goblin, and raised my shaking sword, but the goblin threw Silvio toward me.

Silvio - "whaa!"

Miles - "oof!"

The goblins sword then began to glow as he was preparing his skill.

Kisho - "we finished! Now let's...!..."

Leo - "That skill! It's a Vorpal Strike! They won't make it!"

Miles was on the floor trying to shake the paralyzed Silvio off of him. The goblin jumped toward them at blinding speed.

[Shlink!]

In front of me...was Leo, he was facing toward me. With a sword piercing his stomach he smiled painfully.

Miles - "y-you?! Why?!"

As his HP bar plummeted down to zero he said his last words.

Leo - "It's because...I too, had a younger brother."

He glowed, and turned into light blue shards that filled the air with despair. His two teammates were now unleashing their fury on the goblin. Silvio stood up and Miles had tears running down his cheek.

Kisho - "Aaaah! [shlink!] Go Miles! Get to the next town!"

Silvio - "Are you nuts!? No way!"

Kisho - "Go! That's what Leo wanted, for you to save your brother, it's because he never had that chance, his younger brother was one of the 200 players that died from having the NerveGear taken off. He couldn't save him!"

Miles - "But what about you!?"

Nieva - "hyaaaah! Don't underestimate us Beta Testers! We will be fine!

Silvio put his hand on my shoulder, and I knew what he was trying to say. We ran. We didn't look back.

Kisho - (there you go Miles, Live! Not because you are scared of dying, but because you are scared for your brother's life.)

Nieva - (I can see both your tears from here, you are such crybabies. Heehee!)

Miles - (never again! I am going to get strong! And I'm going to fight for myself next time!)

Miles and Silvio ran and ran until they reached the entrance of the next town. Waiting there were his brother Haru, as well as a short young boy with a cute hat, an older woman with an apron, and a young lively girl with better armor than the rest of them. Miles ran straight for Haru.

Miles - "Haru!"

Haru - "Big brother!"

They had a passionate hug, Miles was crying waterfalls.

Miles - "Are you ok?"

Haru - "Yea, my friends took care of me, they are really good people. I want to join their guild."

Miles - "Thank you, for taking care of and protecting my brother."

The lively girl who looked like she was 13 or 14 then spoke.

Girl - "There's no need, in fact he didn't need our help at all. He is second strongest out of all of us. I would be honored if you three joined my guild. My name is Rei, and I am the leader of the Midnight Syndicate."

I looked back at Silvio, and he had a smile that I hadn't seen the whole day, a smile of hope.

Miles - "ok, I will join under one condition."

Rei - "what is this condition?"

Miles - "That we will all become strong together! So that nobody must die...you see, earlier we got help from these people. They were beta testers, they helped us cross the canyon. They could be dead now because we weren't strong enough to help them fight!"

The kid with the cute hat spoke in an expressionless manner.

Gato - "My name is Gato, and I think you are wrong. Not everyone fights the same way as you. I'm a blacksmith, so naturally I won't be nearly as strong as you guys."

Then the woman with the apron spoke, with a calm and motherly voice.

Momo - "Hello, my name is Momo, and i too am very weak. I am the chef, I have almost no combat skill. That is because I am a mother IRL and I don't enjoy the thrill of violence."

Rei - "You see, that is the theme of this guild. We are a family, the stronger people protect the weaker, but the weaker also protect the strong in their own way. We will get strong together. Although it is You, Silvio, Haru and Myself, who will be protecting everyone in the guild."

I couldn't help but smile from the warmth being shown from this guild.

Miles - "okay, I'd love to be a part of your family. We are in your care."

Haru - "There you go big brother that's the spirit!"

The next day they went hunting. Haru bought himself an axe, a heavy one too. Miles bought a dagger, for throwing, and Silvio bought gauntlets, because he loves to punch things.

Miles - "Haru, are you sure you can handle that? It looks pretty heavy."

Haru - "I'll be fine, what it lacks in speed, it makes up for in strength."

Miles - "heheh, ok then." (I remember when he used to be a crybaby, after the incident. He used to wake me up and cry because he had a bad dream. I would crouch down so that we were eye level, and I told him that no matter what, he would be safe with me. He's grown, he isn't even scared. In fact, he looks happier than ever. Why though? We are stuck In this game risking our lives. Maybe one day I'll ask him.)

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking Walls

Chapter 3: Breaking Walls

December 4th, 2022

Miles and Haru were in the fields hunting boars in the middle of the night. Haru was sitting on the grass watching his brother, his small stomach growled and he began to whine.

Haru - "Big brotherrrr, when can we gooo?"

Miles - "Not just yet little bro! I need to level up!"

Miles dodged the boars attack then used his Throw Sword skill and killed it. He then walked over to pick up his knife.

Miles - "I'm almost at level 12. One more!"

A wolf spawned, then it ran straight for Haru

Miles - "Heads up!"

Haru casually stood up, then wiped the grass from his clothing. He grabbed the shaft of his huge heavy axe, then swung it down with both hands. The wolf instantly disappeared, then the words "Level Up" showed in front of Haru.

Haru - "Hey, check it out bro, I'm level 12 now."

Miles - "Heheh, oh yea? Well I wont fall behind you! Watch me!"

Miles ran for a pack of wolves, there were three in the field sleeping. He ran towards them and threw his knife at the closest one, it killed the wolf instantly. Then he picked it up, kicked the second wolf and threw the knife at the third one. The second wolf growled, and attacked him, but Miles did a flip over the wolf, and threw the knife down on top of it. He did a stylish landing and picked up his knife. The words "Level Up" showed in front of him.

Miles - "huff, huff, you see that? I've been raising my. AGI, and my Sword Throw skill. That's the result."

Silvio, who was walking toward them then interrupted.

Silvio - "Heheh, that was pretty cool, for a scaredy cat. Everyone knows it's all about Strength. Right Haru?"

Haru - "Yup, my axe is all STR."

Miles - "Dude, it's been about a month already and you still haven't gotten a weapon. Do you plan on fighting higher level mobs with your fists?"

Silvio - "Well, yea. It's not like we are on floor 90 yet. Besides, I have been raising my Martial Skills so no worries. On another note, I came here to tell you that Rei wants to speak with you."

Miles - "Is that right? Well ok, can you take Haru to eat then?"

Silvio - "Sure, no prob."

Haru - "aww, big bro you promised that you would take me."

Miles put his hand on his brothers head and crouched down to eye level.

Miles - "Sorry Haru, this is really important. I'll make it up to you."

After that, he left then and ran into town. November 6th, 2022, 10,000 players were trapped in this VR game. It's been about a month and already 2,000 people have died. It's now December 2nd, and I, Miles and our guild has been leveling day and night. Right now I am going to speak with the leader of the Midnight Syndicate guild, Rei.

Rei is a young 14 year old girl with long hot pink hair. Her armor is white as the primary color, an blue as the secondary color. She had gorgeous blue eyes that felt as deep as the ocean itself. What do I think of her? I think she is perfect, and I am not worthy of being more than just her friend. I'm weak, she is strong. I'm a coward, she is brave. She is a great leader.

As soon as I arrived at her place, she was standing there waiting for me. She then beamed a sweet smile as she called out to me.

Rei - "Oy!"

I jogged up to her and replied to her call. Rei then spoke with a cheerful tone.

Rei - "Hey, sorry for calling you out here at this time. I know it's the middle of the night, but I have important info that I wanted you to know about."

I tilted my head slightly, but she ignored that and continued with a slightly more serious tone.

Rei - "You see, all of the guild leaders received a message about an hour ago. It says that there will be a boss strategy meeting in Tolbana at 4:00. It also says that anyone is invited, but only players level 9 and higher will be permitted to fight in the boss battle. That's about it. You see, I'm level 10, but I don't feel very confident in fighting in the front lines right now. I want you to go check out the meeting, and report back whatever useful info that you could get out of it."

Miles - "w-wait, a strategy meeting? Do you think that they found the boss room?!"

Rei - "Its possible, however...(her eyes then narrowed as she looked down at the ground) Is it really possible...to clear this game?"

I was shocked at the unusual seriousness of the guild leader, I think that I also thought it was impossible...no, I need to beat this game! For Haru! I gripped my fists and spoke with a clear demanding tone.

Miles - "We will! (Rei's eyes widened after hearing his resolve. She gazed into his eyes full of hope.) I won't die! So even if you can't fight, I'll fight for you!"

Rei then held her stomach as she laughed.

Rei - "hahaha! Oh man, you're right. But you're so loud you probably woke everyone in the town."

Miles - "o-oh, right...sorry. (I apologized, but then I realized.) wait...you're also loud with your laughing."

Rei - "yea, yea. Let's go hunt until the meeting. I need to level up and catch up to you."

I nodded, and we walked out of town to fight some monsters.

It is now 5 minutes before the meeting. I was walking toward the colosseum shaped arena, where the meeting is being held. I came with Haru, since he really wanted to come. Silvio stayed behind to rest up after all the hunting. Haru got excited and started running ahead of me.

Miles - "Oi! Haru wait up!"

Haru ran into the building without thinking and ran into someone. A man with black hair and black eyes. He was skinny with fair skin and he wore bluish armor. The boy then turned to a Haru who was lying on the ground after being bumped. Miles came running in after.

Miles - "You see!? You shouldn't run!"

Haru - "eh? I-I'm sorry."

Miles - "I'm sorry about my little brother, he's still young."

Haru - "b-big brother!"

Boy - "it's ok, I should've seen him coming anyway. Actually, I haven't seen you guys around, I'm Kirito."

Miles - "My name is Miles, and this here is Haru, we just came to hear the news of the boss."

Kirito - "I see, well I hear that the dungeon has been found, but not the actual boss room. More importantly, is it really ok to bring your brother to the dungeon? It's gonna be dangerous."

Haru - "I can handle it, I'm level 12!" (Kirito's eyes widened and he gasped.)

Miles - "Yea, me and him, we are a team. I promised to protect him. Even though he is stronger than me.)

Kirito - (whoah, both of them are the same level as me? I've been grinding mobs since the beginning! They could fight on the front lines if they wanted, and yet...I haven't met them until today.)

Miles - "Hey, would you mind being in a party with with us? Ya'know, for the dungeon?" (Kirito looks at Haru...then slightly sighs.)

Kirito - "I'm a solo player. I don't work well with others...I'm sorry."

As I look at Kirito's face, I can see some slight depression in his eyes. I'm not sure if he has done something to be alone...but I know he's scared. Not of dying, like me, but of something else. "Hey it's fine, I'm sorry for not noticing. I'll send you a friend request instead. I'll keep you updated on how me and Haru are doing."

Kirito looked at Haru one last time. Haru beamed a bright smile at him. Kirito then wore a warm smile and agreed with a "mhmm." Miles and Haru then ran into the colosseum to find seats.

Haru - "BYYYE! Kiritoniichan!"

The Midnight Syndicate guild were gathered together in Tolbana. Miles reviewed all of the info about the boss to the guild.

Gato - "if the boss room has been found, then that means that it's possible to get to floor 100. I'll make the best gear for you guys!"

The short boy who spoke was Gato. He was the guild blacksmith. He is a short boy at the age of 11. He is usually always bored so he doesn't show much emotion. He has short, messy, white hair and yellow eyes. His armor is light, and green.

Momo - "oh my! This is wonderful news! This calls for celebratory curry!"

This woman is Momo, she is the guild chef. She is a mother IRL. She logged into SAO to test it before her son could get on. She doesn't regret logging in first, but she is worried for her son IRL. who knows what that boy is going through watching his mom in a hospital bed. She is fairly tall with black hair that is tied together in one end and is hanging on her shoulder over her breast. She looks very young despite being a mother. The one who spoke next was Rei.

Rei - "ok, so Miles, Silvio, Haru, and I, will go to the dungeon 2 days from now along with strong parties to fight the floor one boss. After the boss is defeated, we will continue on to the second floor with the other parties to continue our way up Aincrad."

Momo - "If that's the plan, then when will you return?"

Silvio - "it may be awhile before we meet again, but we will message you after everything we do, so no worries." (Silvio gives a thumbs up while smiling.)

Miles - "Who knows, we might be able to buy an actual guild hall in a higher floor."

December 4th, 2022. The Boss raid group has assembled.

We're late! The group has already left for the dungeon! I'm running as fast as I can while yelling at the others.

Miles - "Crap! We're late, we need to hurry!"

Haru did not have his axe equipped because the weight would slow them down. Before they knew it, they were in the dungeon, running toward the boos room door.

Rei - "There it is! The boss room!"

Silvio - "I can see the group!"

As soon as he said that, monsters began spawning left and right, blocking their path. Miles clenched his teeth hard and pulled out his knife.

Miles - "Come on! We don't have time for this!"

Rei - "don't get reckless! These guys are stronger than boars in the field!"

Rei went in front to tank, because she has a shield and sword. Haru stayed by Silvio for support, and Miles was shaking his knife behind Rei.

I can't...just let those doors close. We can't be late! We waited one month for this! Defeating this boss will make me stronger! -! My legs!...they are moving on their own!

Miles ran in front of Rei and began to furiously attack the mobs in front of them.

Rei - "Miles! Stop!"

"Aaahhhh!" Miles jumped on top of one of the mobs, killing it, then jumped to another. He was hit by the third, and ducked under its attack. He stabbed right into its chest, then swiped up and turned around. He used his throw sword skill and threw his knife at another skeletons head, he did that again to the last skeleton, but missed. The skeleton swung his sword down with so much force, that Miles could not react.

[ching!]

Rei - "Switch!"

Rei, who jumped in front of the attack and deflected with her shield, yelled that. Silvio came in and used the Straight Jab skill to punch the skeleton and kill it. He then turned to Miles, who was on the floor and spoke.

Silvio - "You ok?" Silvio helped Miles up from the floor as Rei spoke.

Rei - "That was stupid! You shaved off half of your HP!"

Miles looked toward Haru, he looked at his frightened expression. The boy who always wears a smile on his face, now had a face full of fear.

I can't believe I worried him. Wait...the door! I turned around as fast as I could. I saw the environment inside the boss room change, and the door starting to close.

Miles - "The door!"

He ran as fast as he could, If he ran any faster he would be gliding. It was all for naught though. As soon as he touched the door it was closed. First he knocked on the door, then he tried kicking it. The words (immortal object) appeared on the door. He took his knife and continued to struggle against the door.

Miles - "aaahh! It has to open! Uugghhh!"

Silvio - "Hey bro calm down."

Miles - "No! We need to defeat that boss! What was this month wasted for!? I need to get stronger!" (He stuck his knife in between the doors to try to pry it open. The knife shook violently as the words (immortal object) appeared.) "aaah!"

[Shiink]

The knife completely bounced away from the wall, cutting his face. Miles gave up after that, he stood there listening to the sounds of clashing swords through the door.

Haru approached his brother, and hugged him. After a few minutes the door opened, Miles stood there at the door, he saw Kirito at the other side of the room climbing up the stairs to the next floor wearing a black cloak. A tall, dark man with a giant axe noticed the players standing at the door and walked over to them.

Man - "Hey, you're Rei, from the Midnight Syndicate guild right? I'm Agil from the meeting."

She responded with a sad head nod, then Silvio spoke.

Silvio - "We were supposed to be in there but we were too late...and...damn."

Agil - "Hey, I'd be more than happy to share my earnings with you guys, since you missed it and all."

Haru - "no way! For real!?"

Agil - "whoa, a kid? (He fist bumps with Haru) heheh, you even wield an axe like me. But anyways, here's everything the boss dropped." ( He opened his menu and sent everything to Rei.)

Rei - "eh?! A-are you sure!?"

Agil - "yeah, Col isn't a big deal for me. I want to help people level. We are all on the same boat after all." (He looked at Miles who was still in disbelief.) "Listen, Miles, was it? Don't get too hung up on this boss fight. I mean, there are still 99 bosses left. Just make sure you're not late next time." With those words he left.

Miles pulled out his knife and held it in his hand. He then chuckled and turned around.

Miles - "come on guys, we don't wanna be late."

The three that were behind them smiled in relief and walked up the stairs toward the second floor.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Martial Skill

Chapter 4: The Martial Skill

December 7th, 2022. I, Miles, am walking to the summit of a mountain on floor 2 with my best friend Silvio. I can see an amazing view of the second floor from this high up. Rei and Haru are at the base of the mountain hunting windwasps for EXP. We followed the Floor Clearing Party up until the field boss, then we split up to explore a bit. I stopped to take in the view when my friend spoke.

Silvio - "This is the place right? Where that quest is?"

Miles - "Yea, there should be hut." The reason why we are climbing a ridiculous mountain is for my friend Silvio. Three days ago, during the first boss battle. We were right outside the boss doors, fighting mobs trying to force our way through. I was careless and my friend had to step in and save me. He used a skill called straight jab, and the weird part was, he shouldn't have been able to do that. He's tried countless times to do it again but had no luck. I met a player named Argo, she told us that the move he used is a Martial Skill. After I payed her, she told us where we could get the extra skill. Up until now, Silvio has been using his unarmed skill, which is pretty weak. I then hear his voice as if he read my mind.

Silvio - "The Martial Skills are strong, and can be useful for gauntlet and claw type weapons. At least that's what it says in the info broker directory. Are you going to try for the skill too Miles?"

Miles - "N-no. I'm not comfortable getting that close to the monsters." It's true, it takes everything I have just to hit them with my dagger skills.

Silvio - "aw come on! You can't stick with the Throwing Sword skill set, because the only skill in the set is the single shot!"

Miles - "You're wrong, as you level the Sword Throw skill up you get more moves. I have the Spread Shot and the Multi-Shot skills."

Side Note - the Spread Shot is when you hold three throwable blades in your fingers, and you throw them horizontally. The Multi-Shot is when you throw as many throwable blades as you want at an incredible speed. Problem with that is you need lots of blades.

I looked down at my Steel Kunai. I had Gato smith me a couple of Steel Kunai, that I keep on my belt. I know eventually I will need a better weapon, but for now this is the most useful. It's good for throwing, and dagger skills. I see a small hut at the top. Next to the hut was an NPC. The old man gave Silvio the quest and painted the whiskers on his face. Basically, he has to break a boulder in half with his palms, to get the skill and to remove the paint. The NPC led us to the boulder, bowed, and left back to the shed.

Miles - "...well...do your thing Silvio."

He replied with a chuckle and a slight nod, then got in a stance in front of the boulder. With all his strength he hit the boulder with his palms. "Aaaah!"

[thuuum] the boulder vibrated, but did not break. Silvio started rubbing his hand.

Silvio - "ah, I'm lucky that the system has a pain absorber, otherwise this would hurt like hell."

Miles - "So...you can't break it?"

Silvio - "I'm gonna keep trying, the old man said I could use any part of my body, even my head. It might take a while so wait for me over there."

Miles picked a spot on the grass and laid on the floor with his hands behind his head. "Yea I was already planning on doing that."

Meanwhile, Rei and Haru were at the base of the mountain. Rei watched the windwasp carefully for its next move. Then It straightened its body and opened its mandibles.

Rei - "Its a bite attack!" She moved in front of Haru to block the attack. [chiiin] the metallic noise rang out as the windwasp staggered back. "Switch!"

Haru then dragged the heavy two handed axe and lifted it above his head. He then let out a roar that does not sound like an 8 year old kid. "Raaah!"

Rei - "I think that's all for now, but they like to ambush so stay on guard."

Haru - "aye aye! Hey, Rei senpai can I ask a favor?"

Rei - "yeah what's up?"

Haru - "my brother's birthday is 3 days from now on the tenth. I wanted to do something nice for him...I need your help."

Rei - "ah, I see. Heehee, of course I'll help. I love planning parties!" Haru then beamed a smile and ran to hug her. The hard armor was pressed up against his cheek.

Haru - "Thank you!"

Rei - "For starters, we should go back to the town of beginnings and get Momo and Gato. Momo can bake a cake, and Gato can make him new birthday gear. I'll send Miles a message to keep him from being suspicious." (She pulled down the menu, and started typing.) "aaaaand, done. This is going to be great!"

Haru - "i can tell!"

Miles, who was lying on the grass with his eyes closed, was listening to the sounds of his friend trying to break a boulder in half.

Ever since that floor one boss battle, I feel that someone is watching me. No matter how many times I check though I see nobody. Maybe it's paranoia. [Ding]

Miles checked the message that has been sent to him.

Miles - "eh?"

Silvio - "Is that from Rei?"

Miles - "Yeah, she said she is going back to the town of beginnings with Haru to pick up her bandana, ya'know, the one that has the guild logo on it. Yeah she usually wears it on her head. I was wondering why she wasn't wearing it. Well, that just gives us more time to break this rock, right?"

Silvio - "Listen, about that. I've been hitting this rock nonstop for hours and I feel no progress. There is something I'm missing, like a prerequisite or something."

Just then, a loud booming noise was echoed throughout the mountains. Miles opened his one eye and looked in that direction. Silvio stood still and waited. Then one giant hoof stomped out from the forest behind them, followed by the rest of the giant monster. It stood about 13 feet tall. Miles quickly stood up, and lifted his head to look at the beast. His face was strained as he tried to speak.

Miles - "uh, I-its a...a..."

Silvio - "A trembling cow!"

As if responding to his shout, the cow began to charge towards Miles at blinding speed.

Miles - (he's too fast! I can't pull out my Kunai in time!) before he could even think that, Silvio jumped onto the cow and grabbed its small horns, using its momentum to trip it. The cow fell over and slid a couple of feet. Just barely hitting Miles. Silvio then looked back at Miles while keeping his posture.

Silvio - "Miles...I want you...to let me handle this."

Miles - "are you insane!? Look at the size! It's about as big as a field boss, no a mid-boss! You're unarmed! And you don't have any Martial skills, even if you did, there is still no guarantee that both of us together can defeat it!"

Silvio - "I know it's stupid...but it's not like we can run away, Taurus mobs are persistent. Plus, this EXP might be what I need to destroy this boulder!"

The cow began to stand back up. Miles gave a look of restraint, then he gave up.

Miles - "Fine...but I'll be ready to interfere if anything goes wrong." Silvio nods, then jumps onto the cows back before it can recover. He punched the horns, which made the cow angry. The cow flung Silvio towards the ground. Silvio hit the ground with lots of force. "Guah!" His HP bar depleted a little, as he stood up. The cow had already begun charging towards him. Silvio clenched his teeth. "Come on then!"

[Donk]

The cows head connected with Silvio's, and he was pushed back a couple of feet. But he managed to stop the cows movement. His HP bar was now below half. The cow moved back and Silvio had a red bruise on his forehead. He held his head in pain.

Silvio - "aaaah! That hurt! I feels like he busted my head in half!" -! (Wait...bust the rock?...The old man NPC told me I'm allowed to use my head. But the gesture he used was one you use when you tell someone to think. The rock is near impossible to be broken by humans, which means he never believed my strength could break this rock. This cow however...) "Yo Miles! I need your help!"

Miles - "w-what's wrong!?"

Silvio - "See, this cow is faster than me...but he's not faster than you. It's gonna charge at me again, I'm gonna stand in front of the boulder, when he is about to hit me, I want you to tackle me out of the way!"

Miles - "B-but, won't you fail the quest!?"

Before Silvio could answer, the cow charged towards him. Miles acted quickly and started sprinting. "Aaaah!"

[shove]

[crack!]

Miles - "can I kill it now?" Silvio nodded.

Miles ran toward the cow and dug his dagger into its abdomen, and cut it in half.

The old man, which was surprisingly watching from atop a boulder walked towards Silvio and gave him the Martial Skill. Miles opened his menu and gave Silvio the drops.

Miles - "Here, you did most of the work anyway."

Silvio - "whoa, look at all that col. Tremble cow milk?" -!

Miles - "Looks like we are done here. Message Rei, tell her that the labyrinth was found today. I got a message from Kirito earlier saying so."

Silvio - "Yeah yeah, I hear you."

Meanwhile

Rei, Haru, Momo, and Gato were leaving the town of beginnings with their equipment and everything.

Haru - (sigh) "we are leaving after we just got here...not even a potty break." He continued to wine to Gato who looks very uninterested. Rei was leading when she received a message.

Rei - "..."

Momo - "what's the matter dear?"

Rei - "Silvio and Miles have finished the quest. Apparently the floor 2 Labyrinth has been found."

Momo - "oh, that's wonderful! Things are progressing quickly."

Gato - "At least it didn't take another month like this floor."

Rei - "There's something else. He says he remembered that Miles has an upcoming birthday and wants you to bake a cake with this." (She gives the item to Momo.)

Momo - "Tremble Cow Milk! I can make an even tastier cake than I was planning to!"

Haru - "Hey Gato, can you melt down an item and use the ingot to improve another weapon?"

Gato - "I can only improve weapons using ingots from melted weapons or other materials. I'm not at the level where I can create new weapons from scratch materials yet."

Haru - "That's good enough." Haru then beamed a smile.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Birthday

Chapter 5; Happy Birthday

December 9th 2022. Haru was in the labyrinth fighting off Minotaurs. He swung his heavy axe in a circular motion, causing the three minotaurs in front of him to stagger. He swung the heavy axe down through the one in the middle. "Raah!" The monster turned to shards and disappeared. The Minotaur on the left regained its balance and swung its blade down toward Haru. He barely managed to block with his heavy axe, when a sword pierced his side. The other Minotaur had already regained itself. Haru rolled on the floor, he tried to stand up but his strength left him immediately.

Haru - ! (It's paralysis! Crap! Am I going to die?!) the Minotaur's footsteps boomed across the labyrinth, then stopped. Haru tensed up and waited for his HP bar to deplete. After a second that seemed like a millennia, he opened his eyes and saw the monsters turn to crystals.

Amidst the crystals stood a girl...she looked like a high schooler, her hair was straight, and extremely long. The tips of her hair were yellow, including her bangs. The rest of her hair was black. She has light yellow eyes. Her armor was fairly light. She wore a breastplate and steel shin boots that went up to her knees. She wore black leggings with no skirt, and a green tank top under her breastplate. She had a long scythe in her hands that looked like it wrapped around her body perfectly.

Haru - "whoa, she's beautiful. -! I mean, oops!"

The girl put her scythe on her back and walked towards Haru disregarding his comment.

Girl - "Hey boy, you're pretty strong, but you shouldn't be here alone. You should go back to town."

Haru's paralysis wore off, and he slowly sat up.

Haru - "ugh, hey. Thanks for saving me lady...but I can't go back yet! I need to get my brother something for his birthday! A weapon that can make him stronger!"

Girl - "hahaha, whoever your brother is, he's pretty stupid to let his younger brother wander into a labyrinth alone."

Haru - "Hey! Don't make fun of big brother! If you do, I'll have to challenge you to a duel, and-"

Before Haru could finish, The girl had sent him an item.

Girl - "Calm down. This is the knife your looking for right? Take it, I don't need it." She then started walking away.

Haru - "The Numb Dagger, but wait! Who are you? Why are you alone?"

Girl - (sigh) "my names Yuma. I'm alone...so I don't become attached. Reality is harsh, and when you lose people you love...it changes you. One day, you'll understand. Anyway, goodbye" She said all of this without even looking him in the eye. She has a sorrowful expression as she leaves the boy there thinking.

Haru - "Yuma...I didn't get to tell her my name." He wined as he left the labyrinth.

December 10th. It's finally the day, Haru stopped by Gato's hotel room in Taran. Haru gave the two items to Gato and beamed a smile.

Gato - "a Chakram, and a Numb Knife? And where exactly did you get these?"

Haru then looked uneasy. "Well, umm...I bought it?"

Gato - "You were out grinding monsters by yourself? You can't do that it's dangerous!"

Haru - "I know! But I needed to get these for my brother!...he works so hard to protect me...if not on his birthday then when can I show my appreciation in a way that will get his attention!"

Gato raised his eyebrow and put his hand on his chin. "Hmmm"

Haru - "Please don't tell my brother what I did. Tell him I bought it, or som- " he was cut off

Gato - "ok fine! I get it. I'll melt this Numb Dagger, and use the ingot to improve the Chakram. Does that sound good?"

Haru - "Yes! Thank you!"

Hours later, they waited in a room rented in Taran with the lights out. As soon as Miles walked into the room...

"SUPRISE!"

Miles jerked back in reflex, then smiled as he looked at his guild members.

Miles - "you guys..." tears welled up in his eyes. Haru's smile stopped there.

Haru - "big brother...I'm sorry I didn't think it would make you sad." Miles hugs Haru.

Miles - "Don't worry, these are happy tears. Heheh" Rei was the one who spoke next

Rei - "We all came together to make this an amazing memory. So that one day, we can look back and see how this family started. The cake was made by Momo, with the help of Silvio getting the ingredients." Momo presented the cake as Silvio smiled with the peace sign up. Then Haru and Gato approached Miles and handed him a box.

Haru - "This is my present to you big brother. I couldn't have done it without Gato's help though." Gato nodded and simply said, "open it."

The birthday boy pended the box, and the gleam that hit his eyes mesmerized him. He was captivated by what he saw, a circular blade, with four small spikes on the outer edge. He grabbed the blade in confusion. He looked at the stat window. What he saw was Numb Chakram. It was at that moment he realized, that the weapon he held was one that would always return to him.

Miles - "I didn't even know there were chakrams in this game. W-where? How?"

Haru was about to speak when Gato interrupted. "Your brother scrounged up money to buy rare weapons, I used those weapons to create an even better one."

Miles - "I see, thanks a lot guys."

Rei - "Not so fast! I haven't given you my gift!"

Miles - "w-what? You too Rei?"

Rei - "yes, now take a knee." Miles obediently did so, and Rei unsheathed her sword. She touched his shoulders with the sword and spoke. "I, the leader of the Midnight Syndicate, promote Miles to Vice Leader."

Miles - "eh? Wait WHAAAT!?" He shouted with wide eyes.

Silvio - "heeey, don't I get a cool promotion?"

Rei - "sure, you can be the guild overseer." Silvio then pouted to himself.

Silvio - "what, no ceremony for me? And isn't that everyone's job?"

Miles pondered for a bit, hen he stood up and shouted. "Let's Party!"

After the party, Miles spoke with Rei outside in private.

Miles - "why did you pick me for a job like this? I'm sure Silvio would be a better leader."

Rei - "I'm not sure, there's something about you. You can make friends easily, and people respect you." She then leaned in closer to his face, and kissed him on the cheek. She then whispered. "Besides, I'm pretty fond of you."

Miles blushed and looked away. He made a promise in his heart. (I need to beat this game, so that this girl, my brother, my friend, and my guild members who I call family can live.)

End Of Chapter 5


End file.
